Overcome
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: In which Lightning and Vanille share hot chocolate, and something much, much more. Lightning/Vanille.


A/N: Umm, hiya guys. Since the last piece I posted on here was very (and let's be honest with ourselves) Fang/Lightning centric, I felt it was my moral duty (that's right) to post this on here as well. Lol?

The premise has nothing to do with the Fal'Cie, it could even be AU? Either way, it's Lightning and Vanille being hot and cute, which we all need from time to time, haha. Oh, if Lightning seems to be acting a little OOC here, think about what she might be like if there wasn't any horrendous turmoil in her life, maybe she'd be something like this?

Please enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**Overcome**

Lightning approached, blue eyes wonderfully warm and welcoming, and regarded her with a thoughtful expression. Vanille wasn't sure what was going on in the other woman's mind, wasn't sure if she would soon tell her friends about what could've happened, or even if anything would happen, between the two of them. Wasn't sure if she would tell them or anyone about the thoughts going through her head, thoughts of indulging the possible intent beneath Lightning's dusky stare or suggestive yet affectionate smile. The woman in question did that very same smile as she drew near, setting a delightfully warm hand on her shoulder.

"Vanille."

She was getting ready to back off, maybe, or was it that she was just trying to stop herself from leaning in by telling herself she was getting ready to back off?

"…It's getting late. You should head home." There was that voice again, seductive and dripping hot and sensual, like liquid silk-wait what?

Vanille blinked at her. As if sensing her earlier thoughts, Lightning smirked, letting out a little laugh even as she flicked the girl on the end of her nose, playfully.

"S-sorry?" Vanille tried, blushing madly now. She shirked a little, correctly thinking that Lightning had cottoned onto the direction her thoughts were taking. The strawberry blonde merely smiled, her smirk softening, and gently traced Vanille's cheek with an intrepid finger. The latter breathed out, but it was more like a fulfilled sigh, and Lightning's features warmed imperceptibly at the exhale.

She leaned in close; Vanille was burning up by now, inhaling all at once the sweet scent of lavender that emanated from her companion. Lightning tenderly nuzzled the shell of her ear, breathing gently but hotly into it as she said at last, "You should go home."

Vanille started, spluttering a little, as the older woman dared go so far as peck her with the tiniest amount of pressure – if it could be considered pressure at all – on the temple, before pulling away with an all too delicious little grin present on her face.

"You…"

"…Are very happy to have had such wonderful, platonic time with very pleasing company in the evening. Thank you for coming, Vanille." Lightning finished for her, still grinning. "Would you like," she gestured to the front door not a metre away from the both of them, "me to drop you off? It's awfully frosty."

Lightning's mention of how cold it was prompted thoughts of the hot chocolate the two had shared on the sofa together just moments before. For some reason, Vanille felt overwhelmingly sad she was about to leave. "…No." She finally responded. Lightning had made it all too obvious she knew exactly what she was doing, and was most probably not that interested in her – at least, in _that_ way. Summoning false bravado to hide her disappointment she exclaimed, "I'll be just fine, thank you very much!"

She turned off in a mock huff, the strawberry blonde chuckling lightly behind her.

A moment passed, and Vanille had her hand on the door.

Truth be told she really did want to stay the night. She'd be lying if she said that her intentions for the evening had been to simply come over and have a 'wonderful, platonic time' with Lightning, but…

"Oh, and Vanille…"

Fighting off the rush of excitement the call of her name produced, she didn't turn around straight away. Hopefully it looked like she was just being coy and not because she felt she was about to endure a small heart-attack.

Heart pounding and stomach alight with a strange, oddly thrilling feeling – butterflies, was it? – she relaxed her fingers on the shining brass of the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

Lightning pressed right up behind her with her arms outstretched and hands planted on either side of Vanille's head onto the door. All of a sudden she was keenly aware of the delicate curves pressing delightfully against her back.

She felt rather than heard Lightning chuckle. "Turn around, Vanille."

She did so, trembling hands automatically coming to rest on the older woman's shoulders as she turned. Their faces were inches apart and their bodies pressed flush.

In Lightning's eyes there was an odd light, and she had a remarkably warm expression. Vanille tried not to give it all away, tried not to look at her like she felt she should; like she thought she was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Lightning smiled.

And kissed her.

* * *

It wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced. As soon as Lightning's lips were on hers it was as though an unseen wall between the two was abruptly smashed down, and all of a sudden they hungrily tore at each other. Vanille's arms moved to loop under Lightning's, hands moving to grab tightly from behind at the woman's shoulders, fingers clawing, driven mad with need. Lightning pressed closer, pinning her hard against the door, roughly dividing her trembling, bare legs with one of her own, thighs pushing _just _so.

Vanille was going delirious. It was all so quick, zero to sixty in a millisecond and she wasn't sure how to handle the sudden primal want that filled her so badly. It was as though all the time they'd spent waiting for one another had only served to put fuel on the fire, so to speak, and now they seemingly had each other, chastity was all but forgotten.

Lightning's tongue parted her lips and met her own, duelling hotly even as she shifted her thigh to grind against her core. They parted, briefly, but as Vanille pulled back – with what little space she had between the door – Lightning chased forwards, as though she could not get enough of her. The door knocked, shuffling, and Lightning's hand moved to boldly caress her breast, putting an _exquisite_ amount of pressure against its peak. Vanille would have ordinarily minded at the touch so soon, but to be quite honest, they'd known this was coming from the start.

That and if Lightning did not _touch_ her, she felt she might die.

They were grinding, Vanille was moaning now and Lightning ducked her head down to press scorching kisses along her throat. The door creaked as they smashed into one another and Vanille was hot, so hot, as Lightning grabbed her rear with both hands and held her up, rolling herself into her. Still moving hard and fervently against her, she supported her against the door with just her arms. Vanille whimpered, hips bucking helplessly, and Lightning kissed her hard, her tongue searing her flesh.

Vanille lost it then, with Lightning swallowing her screams of ecstasy as she thrashed about wildly, hips pressing frenziedly against the strong thigh of her unexpected lover. Lightning held her, gently dragging her thigh against her as she rode it off, arms unrelenting in their support.

It felt too good, far, far too good, far too quickly (Vanille was actually a little ashamed to note). Maybe because it was Lightning and maybe because she might be (definitely, certainly, truly, madly, deeply) in love with her, but it was too good and so instant and Vanille couldn't really think anymore.

She slumped against Lightning's body, spent and warm and wanting and feeling entirely in love. Lightning pulled back just enough to look quietly at her face, and Vanille's eyes felt hot and watery just at the sheer sight of her companion.

Feeling a little overwhelmed with some unknown, passionate emotion, she pressed kisses all over her face with as much speed as she could currently muster, murmuring nothing and everything all at once, moving her arms to drape over her shoulders.

Lightning to her credit simply smiled that wonderfully charming smile of hers, as though she were totally unaffected by what had just happened, totally unfazed by the fact that Vanille had quite clearly came on her leg, and that they'd just dry-humped against her front door.

Vanille was still shuddering slightly, gently grinding herself against her, riding out the last of the aftershocks, closing her eyes. Lightning kissed her eyelids tenderly, before pressing her lips and nose against her hair, breathing her in.

After several long moments spent basking in the afterglow, Vanille let out an abrupt and entirely adorable squeak, before burying into the crook of Lightning's neck. The latter let out a sound of amusement through her nose, gently positioning the girl so that her legs were on either side of her body, still against the door. Vanille wrapped her legs around Lightning, crossing them at the ankles.

"Oh man…" She finally said, whimpering a little in what sounded like embarrassment.

"Hmm?"

"I, um, well, I just, we just, I kind of… on your, you know?"

"…Yes?" Lightning responded intelligently.

Vanille's face reddened, "You know what I'm talking about!" She hid her face against Lightning's neck again.

The woman laughed quietly and it was a rich, caressing sound. "No, I really don't." Her arms tightened around Vanille, fingers interlinking from their place still under the girl's bottom. "If you're up for it," Lightning began, moving to breathe gently into Vanille's all-too-sensitive ear again, "You could indulge me?"

Vanille was going to stay completely silent up until Lightning nibbled the tip of her ear ever so gently.

"Gah!" She cried indignantly, rearing her head up. She turned away her cheek so Lightning couldn't look at her directly, and dropped her gaze down a little. "I just kind of… on your leg… without you even…" She shrank down a little, but made no move to escape the embrace. She mumbled something incoherently.

"Hmm? What was that, Vanille?" Lightning gently prompted, sounding entirely blasé, but Vanille knew better.

The redhead shyly kissed the soft skin on her companion's neck before mumbling, a little clearer, "You didn't even have to touch me, Lightning." She ducked her head again.

Lightning blinked, peering down with blue-green eyes at the girl. Vanille seemed a little embarrassed, but not ashamed, she looked awed even. Lightning's expression softened, though it was impossibly tender to begin with, and she freed a hand to slowly tilt up the girl's face to kiss her lingeringly and lovingly on the lips.

Vanille looked a little surprised, blushing even moreso than before. Her cheeks were flushed and she still looked very breathless, and for all the emotion Lightning didn't show quite so freely around other people, as she looked at her it was as though she couldn't help but take on an expression that was borderline heart-breaking.

Vanille felt her eyes grow hot again.

Lightning nuzzled her nose – an Eskimo kiss – and smiled tenderly.

"I'm glad. I'm glad I can do that for you, Vanille."

Vanille shivered, feeling something powerful and soft all at once spasm in her chest at the care and warmth and pride in Lightning's face. The woman wasn't being arrogant in the least; she looked honoured, in wonder, even though Vanille was sure that Lightning could inspire the same powerful reaction in other people without touching them so intimately, she made it like it only mattered with her, like she'd only do these things with her.

Vanille leaned forward kissed her with trembling lips slowly, sweetly; pouring everything she had into it. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck tighter, and they were as close as they could ever be.

She placed her face nose-to-nose against Lightning's.

"I love you, you know?"

* * *

A/N: Ahaha! Aw, hell, why am I such a sucker for making these things all mushy? Next time they should just hump in an alley or something? :D? *shot*

I kid, I kid, and I like the emotion behind it rather than it being just mindless anyway, hurr.

I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry there wasn't any Fang in this one, she'll be there another time I promise. Please tell me what you think as always, it's very appreciated.

Keep safe, all.


End file.
